A video mosaic channel is a television channel divided into a plurality of video mosaic elements providing an end user with a split screen view of multiple source channels as they are broadcast. In common digital television (DTV) systems, one or more video mosaic channels are transmitted from a headend to multiple DTV decoder devices thereby enabling the end users to have a global view of the on-going TV programs available on different linear television channels.
Nowadays, many TV operators have started to provide different ways to customize the presentation of such video mosaic channels. Examples of video mosaic channel customization include: composing a video mosaic channel in real time on the headend side after receiving a request from a user and subsequently, delivering the composed video mosaic channel; or pre-composing on the headend side multiple theme-based video mosaic channels for later delivery.